


Fear Does Not Define Us

by RowenaMatthewJones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All Bromance, American Sign Language, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bromance, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Crossover, Deep America, Drama, Earth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor, Gryffindor America, Gryffindor Canada, Happy Ending, Harry potter hetalia crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Twins, Nightmares, No Romance, No Smut, Sad, Salem Witch Trials, Secrets, Sign Language, Smart America, Sorting Hat Therapy, Third book, Water, Wind - Freeform, fears, protective england
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaMatthewJones/pseuds/RowenaMatthewJones
Summary: Canada and America go to Hogwarts as third years During this year, they must face many challenges, Dementors, Boggarts, over-vigilant cats, and a growing threat from within themselves. They must learn to forgive and love and trust each other in order to survive what is to come.





	Fear Does Not Define Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I started this a while back, and I’m not 100% sure I will keep in consistently updated. However, I figured I would put it up anyway. Warnings: nothing really yet  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia  
> Reviews and Kudos are much appreciated!

It was three in the morning when Arthur was rudely awoken by an owl tapping incessantly at his window. He shot up in bed and grumbling all the way, went to open the window. The owl was pitch black with silver and white speckles and blue eyes, Dumbledore's. He opened the rolled parchment and saw this.

Dear Arthur,

I am writing to you with a grave reason. As you know Harry Potter had been with us for two years at Hogwarts and he is returning for his third this September. The boy is constantly in mortal danger and I cannot guarantee his safety anymore, especially with the recent escape of Sirius Black. Therefore, I would like you to come and teach History of Magic at Hogwarts this year. Also, please bring a select team of two countries you trust implicitly. However, please for the sake of all our sanities, do not choose Francis. Thier status as countries will not be revealed and they will be entering the third year with Harry Potter. I know you will not let me down. Please write me which two you select so I may send them their letters.

Regards,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Arthur sat there, angry that Albus assumed he would agree as well as already planning who he would choose. He knew he was going to accept, but as he went through who to bring he found himself shrinking in on two in particular. No Francis, NO Spain, No annoying Prussia or Italy, the list went on until he stopped at America and Canada. They both had magical communities even if Alfred denied his, and he trusted them both implicitly even if he denied it. He picked up the phone and dialed Matthew.

Matthew was watching tv when Arthur called him. He wasn't surprised. Arthur often called him when he didn't feel like dealing with America. He picked up the phone.

"Hello Matthew", came the crisp British voice.

"England", Canada replied, "what do you need?"

" I need you to fetch your brother and come over here within the day. Is that possible?"

Canada could sense the urgency and the irritation in Arthur's voice so he immediately replied that they would be there within the day.

Fortunately, Matthew was visiting Alfred's New York apartment, so he quickly scheduled his plane on his top priority channel and went to fetch Al.

Al was not in a good mood. Matt had woken him up at six o'clock in the morning, threw a suitcase at him, shoved some pancakes down his throat, and announced that they were going on an impromptu trip to England. Basically, this translated to, Al was being forced to go to the most irritating person on the planet's house and he had not had one sip of coffee in over six hours. America alternated between total insomnia for weeks at a time where he would live off coffee and sugar; and sleeping for two days straight. He had just come off a particularly difficult three-week insomnia chapter and was asleep for about an hour when he had to get up. He was not very happy.

Matthew was worried. He had noticed that Alfred had taken the window seat on the plane. He never did that, he always liked to talk to the flight attendants or the people sitting next to him. An hour into the plane ride, he still hadn't said a word and was staring listlessly out the window. Matthew slept with a thousand things on his mind. When he awoke, America was still staring out the window. Matt shook him out of his daze and they left the plane. It was 9:30 P.M. in London with the time change and the eight and a half hour flight. Arthur picked them up and it was a silent car ride to the house. They entered the old victorian mansion on the edge of town and followed England into the basement as he swept down the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, England said: "now I know that you both deny having magic or magical communities and you both think that I am crazy, but I need you to open your minds just once so that I can show you the truth."

He was met with silence until America surprisingly nodded. Arthur looked a bit like a fish out of water, like he was not expecting them to agree so quickly. Despite it, he pulled out a wand (not his usual stupid star one, but a regular one) and cast a spell. He levitated a cat, and then looked at the twins expectantly. All of a sudden, Alfred let out a moan of pain, he had fallen to his knees clutching his head.

"Alfred?!" Both Arthur and Matthew bent down next to him to help him. Then, like a switch flipping on, America was back.

"Nothing to worry about! Just a little headache, nothing the HERO can't handle. Wait a second! Did Iggy just make a cat float! OMG OMG that is crazy! It's a stunt right, they do it with mirrors." In a second, the ignorant and arrogant personality that had been missing all morning was back.

Arthur sighed, he thought it had been too good to be true, but the back of his mind was still tinged with worry for his former colony. Oh well, it was just one more person he had to try not to strangle. "Alright you two, basically magic is real." Alfred opened his mouth to argue, but Arthur cut him off " I don't want to hear it, the evidence is right here before your own eyes. When you were a colony, you loved magic, you have your own magical community. Don't give me that look, your boss knows and you know it's real, you can feel all of your people. So I need you to get a grip and forget whatever is making you blatantly deny this part of yourself!"

Arthur took a deep breath while Matthew clapped slowly. "I've been trying to say that for ages," he said. Arthur took a look at America, for a moment he thought he saw the wistful and quiet America that had been there before, but he was gone in a blink of an eye replaced by the happy go lucky one.

"Fine fine I admit it, it looks pretty legit." remarked Alfred.

"Thank God," said Arthur. "Alright then, I'll give it to you all at once. Basically, I need you both to accompany me to my wizard school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . There I will be taking up the post of History of Magic professor and you two will join the ranks of the students learning the highly useful skills of magic as well as protecting Harry Potter the only hope to save our world. Clear?"

"Alright," said Matthew "sounds fun. Al?"

"I think I might skip out on this little adventure okay?" said Alfred with a nervous chuckle.

Arthur shook his head emphatically, "absolutely not young man, you are accompanying your brother and I and you will learn magic and do as you are told!"

"You can't order me around like that anymore! I'm independent, Alfred FREEDOM Jones! I beat you, you have no right to do this." yelled Alfred.

"Fortunately I do have that right," said Arthur with a cruel smile. "Your boss stands behind me on this one, he thinks it would be better if you interacted with all parts of your country, and I agree. Why are you so against learning magic anyway? I would think you would love it, it's like being inside of your anime tv shows."

"I...I... fine, I'll go!" stuttered out America. For a moment, just a moment, Arthur almost felt guilty for what he said and when he saw the look of terror and uncertainty on his former colony's face, that emotion was furthered, but he pushed it down and set about giving the twins their shrinking potions.

"So?" questioned Matthew, "when does term start?"

"In two days", replied Arthur, with a wry grin, "let's go".

It was the next day, they were halfway through their shopping and Alfred had been all eyes the whole day, strangely quiet, the loud and perpetually oblivious America had only surfaced on a few occasions. The highlight of their trip had so far been the pet shop where Matthew had picked out a snowy owl who he named Adrien, and Alfred had picked out a small gray kitten whom he had named Delia. The two were now on their way to the last spot on their list, the wand maker. The stepped into Ollivanders and were plunged into a sort of organized chaos of wand boxes stacked haphazardly everywhere. Suddenly, a thin, white-haired man with huge gray eyes came out of the backroom, " One moment please, " he yelled.

A few minutes later, he emerged looking distinctly ruffled. "Oh," he remarked, "so you three are the new transfer teacher and students? I'm assuming that it is only the young ones that need new wands?" Arthur nodded. "Good good, well then, let's begin. "

The old man selected a box from atop one of the precarious towers. "Maple wood, 7 1/2 inches, springy," he said as he handed the wand to Matthew. The wand shattered like glass in his hands. "Perhaps not then, I thought for sure you would be maple, but no matter, Onward." The bespectacled old man brought wand after wand for him, but nothing seemed to fit. Finally, he seemed to have a moment of realization. He walked into the back room and emerged with a delicate ivory box. "This is one of the prides of my collection, it was not actually made by myself, it was made by one of the Inuit magicians in northern Canada. It is Pine, 12 inches exactly, with an unusual center of scales from one of the legendary ice dragons in the North. Try it out." Ollivander handed it to Matthew. He waved it and immediately a burst of flame came out of the wand. "Yes, yes that will do nicely. " Matthew looked appreciatively at his wand and even Arthur looked impressed.

"Alright," said Ollivander briskly "on to the next one." He proceeded to bring out another twenty wands all of which exploded, shattered, or otherwise disintegrated. Finally, he went into the back room and brought out a leather bag. "Once again, very unusual," muttered the old man. "Now this wand was also not made by me, one of the last native American high priestesses gave it to my great great grandfather when he was a little boy. It has never been held by another. It is redwood, 10 1/2 inches, and one of the rarest cores ever, thunderbird feather. Give it a wave. "

Alfred gave it a wave and immediately, a violent gust of wind blew through the shop. "Yes, Yes that is perfect. Unfortunately, they are a little expensive, 20 galleons each."

"Oh is that all?" remarked Arthur, "with the way you were talking I thought they would be worth a hundred each." He pulled out 40 galleons and gave him a tip of 20 more and they walked out the door.

"Well boys, I'm very proud of both of you," Arthur said, "those are some fine wands you have there. Now as term starts tomorrow I think that it would be prudent if you both spent the night with me."

"Fine," muttered America, "but just because we look younger doesn't give you license to treat us like colonies again."He took off in the direction of the street, Matthew following, shaking his head.

"Come on Arthur! Let's go!" Matthew shouted back at the blonde but was surprised to see he was engaged in a conversation with a man with long platinum blonde hair. He turned back around to catch his brother, but America had already wandered over to the Quidditch store. "Oh well," he thought, "he'll be there for a while." Matthew headed back to Arthur to see him growing slowly more and more irritated with the man, he knew it would take him a while to get things sorted out, so he began to wander over to one of the stands with necklaces on it.

"Hello dearie," cackled the old lady manning the stall, "can I interest you in any of my pretty baubles? They're for protection, among other things.

"No I'm..." he drifted off as his eyes met with a red ring. It was a simple silver band, but on it was a red stone, it reminded him of a flame. Its dancing oranges, reds, and yellows all came together in a requiem for whoever was nearest. "How much for that one?"

"Now that one is special, but I can tell you are her owner, I gift it to you for free, though I must warn you that it is a strength-giving charm, and for something to be given, something of equal value must be taken." The old lady looked at him with an appraising eye as he stared entranced at the necklace. "So, do you want it?"

"Yes! Yes," Matthew shouted. He snatched the jewel and thrust it on his finger. Then, the spell was broken, "Thank you, madam," he said politely.

He walked off to join the now alone Arthur, never noticing the ring as it faded into almost nothing.


End file.
